What if Panty and Stocking were made into a live action movie?
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: An essay explaining that what if a live action movie adaptation about our favourite foul mouthed angels was made.


WHAT IF PANTY AND STOCKING WITH GARTERBELT WERE MADE INTO A LIVE ACTION FEATURE FILM?

I was only introduced to the show last year. A friend of mine told me all about it and sent me a few episodes on Youtube. Then, I watched the whole season. I loved the show so much. My friend asked me "What if Panty and Stocking was made into a live action series?" I just laughed and said "There is no way you can make Panty and Stocking into a live action series."

But then I thought, "What about a feature film?" For a few months, I started thinking of scenes and ideas for the film. This was official. _I _was going to make this movie.

Ever since I was a teenager, I had a strong ambition to become a filmmaker. I never went to film school, but I adored movies. I watched DVD special features all the time. The more I watched "Making of"s and audio commentaries, the more I learned about filmmaking.

So, last year I wrote the Panty and Stocking screenplay. My head was whizzing with ideas. My fingers typed like crazy.

But alas, my filmmaking goal never happened. I'm just an average guy living in Northern Ireland. The only creative person in my family. No-one believed in my ambition to become a filmmaker, they thought I was just being silly.

So, I decided to throw all my filmmaking ambitions in the bin and give up being creative for good. The PSG movie dream project? Forget about it.

But then, I discovered Fan fiction. So I decided to take scenes out of my screenplay and write them as fanfics. They have got a lot of views and a lot of praise. So that made me happy.

The fics I've written "Cherry Fudge Twinkie Surprise", "Panty and Stocking With Laura Green", "TDH" and "Panty and Sebastian" were all scenes from my screenplay.

The film was going to have the same plot as the show, but with those subplots in it.

Laura Green and Sebastian were going to have supporting parts in it. The reason I created them was because Panty and Stocking don't have any friends (unless you count Brief, but they don't really like him.), so I thought "What if they had friends who they could actually get along with?" I created Laura. The reason I made her a lesbian was because I wanted to have a character that Panty and Stocking could accept for who she was. They're not very nice people, but they would never treat someone badly because of their sexuality. Also, we wanna root for Panty and Stocking, despite their reputation.

Sebastain was created for the ladies. The boys have got Panty, after all.

I doubt that a PSG movie will actually be made. But what if someone really wanted to actually make a live action movie adaptation of Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt? Well, this is the advice I'll give to that person:

**IT CAN ONLY BE A "STRAIGHT TO DVD" MOVIE**

A movie simply called "Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt" wouldn't stand a chance in cinemas. It would fail miserably at the box office. It's based on an anime series not everyone is familiar with and it_ is_ about angels who use their underwear as weapons. Imagine if this movie came out the same time as a Marvel film. Which film will do well?

Yeah, if released theatrically, the movie could ruin peoples' careers.

But if it was released straight to DVD, there is no harm done. We all know that straight to video and DVD movies are the kiss of death. They're poorly made and the filmmakers put no effort in them what so ever. But there are exceptions. The Marvel and DC animated films are done really well and Curse Of Chucky doesn't make you feel you're watching a straight to DVD film. The Animatrix is a masterpiece.

I say, if the PSG movie is going straight to DVD, make it as theatrical as possible. Put the best effort you can into it and don't be lazy. Make it as if you're making a theatrical movie.

I say the budget would be 5 or 10 million.

**CAST 18 OR 19 YEAR OLD ACTRESSES AS THE ANARCHIES, BRIEF AND THE DEAMONS SISTERS**

The angels are ageless but could pass as 18 or 19 year olds. For all the sexual stuff Panty does, make sure the actress is 18. Any younger and you're in big trouble.

**CAST UNKNOWNS AS PANTY AND STOCKING**

I doubt that Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Dakota or Elle Fanning or Chloe Grace Mortez would be cast in the lead roles. Unless, they won't mind doing all the sexual stuff Panty does. Hey, maybe Miley _would_ do this! LOL!

But I say cast two unknowns and make sure they look like each other. Sisters in movies are played by actresses who not only look nothing like each other, but both of them are from a different decent each.

Make sure that they're attractive as possible. Panty is supposed to be sexy and Stocking is meant to be cute. Fanservice!

Also, feel free to put a handsome man in it for the ladies.

**MAKE IT AS RAUNCHY AS POSSIBLE**

The joys about making a straight to DVD film is that you won't have problems with the MPAA. "Cut this out, this is too much, you can't show that, you're going to get an NC-17". You can make the DVD unrated. There are no worries.

There is nudity in the show, but it's not full frontal. Which is my biggest gripe with the show. It's offensive, but it didn't go far enough with nudity. I say, show full frontal nudity, both male and female.

In my screenplay, I wrote a scene where Panty is standing at the window completely naked and everything is shown, a 'la Life Of Brian. That scene is now in one of my fics. That I would like to see that in live action.

It'll be a very brave thing for an actress to do.

**GIVE THE VOICE ACTORS FROM THE ENGLISH DUB CAMEOS**

This'll be a real treat for the fans. Also, it would be cool for the voice actors to interact with their live action counterparts. Have Jamie Marchi talk to Panty, have Monica Rail talk to Stocking, have Chris Sebat talk to Garter and so on.

**MAKE THE SPECIAL EFFECTS PRACTICAL**

Instead of CGI and Greenscreen, I say do it the old fashioned way. Have Chuck and the monsters be puppets and people in suits, and use rear screen projection instead of Greenscreen. The shots of Daten City should be miniatures and the Deamon sisters should be covered in red make up. When I was writing my draft of the script, I had an idea about how each of the effects were going to be done. Hand made effects are much better than CGI. It's more realistic because you know it's really there in front of the camera, instead of being added in later by computers.

And make the effects look really good, like John Carpenter's The Thing. The effects in that film still look amazing to this day.

It also worked in Bram Stoker's Dracula.

**PUT GOOD FIGHT SCENES IN IT**

One of the best moments from the show is when the Anarchies fight the Deamon sisters. That would like great in a live action movie. Train the actresses in the best fight choreography possible.

**MAKE IT A LIVE ACTION ANIME**

I wanted my adaptation to be an anime, but in live action. I wanted that anime scrolling screen, those split screens, that big sweat drop on someone's head, the "character putting his/her hand on the back of his/her head and laughing when he/she's nervous", the falling down when someone says something stupid and the "Character slides into shot from the side of the screen without moving his/her legs" thing.

We've seen films like Sin City and Scott Pilgrim where it was films made to look like graphic novels, the same could be done with making live action movies into anime.

Speed Racer, love it or hate it, has done it.

**KEEP THE GROSS OUT HUMOUR TO A MINIMUM**

PSG is known for having gross out moments such as vomiting, nose picking and a crap monster. It's okay to look at a drawing of something gross, but when you put it in live action, that's different. I'm not a fan of gross out humour, I like the odd fart joke here and now, and the vomit scene in Team America was hilarious, but it's how the gross out humour is done is what makes it funny.

Don't make the gross out humour be part of the plot. If vomit, nose picking, and semem is a plot point, that's gonna put people right off. It's like the climax of Guest House Paradiso, where we have people projectile vomiting for ten minutes.

You can have gross out humour in it, but only if the scene really needs it.

**MAKE IT JUST RESEMBLE THE SHOW**

Make the opening credits like the opening credits of the show, recreate shots from the episodes, recreate dialogue from the show, recreate the action scenes, etc. And also, use the soundtrack from the show.

**INTRODUCE IT TO PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE SHOW**

Yeah, I know it's obvious. Just reminding you.

**YOU HAVE TO BE A FAN OF THE SHOW TO MAKE IT**

When a filmmaker is told to do an adaptation, they're just a director for hire who hasn't heard or seen the source material. They just do whatever they want and get the the source material wrong . This causes fans of the material hate that filmmaker for it.

(cough) Michael Bay.

But if you love this show and want to write and direct this movie, you have to know the inside out of all things about this show. _Everything_. Research it from top to bottom. Every single thing.

Unless you're M. Night Shyamalan. He claimed to be a huge fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender. And he made a movie out of it. Oh dear.

But, if you're Joss Whedon...

**FINAL THOUGHTS**

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this essay. And good luck to anyone thinking of doing a PSG movie. I hope you make it as good as you can. If it's not good, I'll find out where you live and do something horrible to you.

Like make you watch Battlefield Earth over and over and over and over. A fate worse than death. (shudder)

THE END

**DVD AND BLU RAY EXTRAS**

Just for fun, here's some of the extras I was hoping to put on the DVD and Blu Ray:

. Filmmakers' Commentary

. Featurettes:

-Meet Panty and Stocking

-Casting Panty and Stocking

-Stunts and Fight Choreography

-Creating Daten City

-Dressing Panty and Stocking

-Old School Effects

-Making A Live Action Anime

.Deleted Scenes

.Outtakes

.Music Video

.Theatrical Trailer (one thing that bothers me about DVD and Blu Rays today, is that they don't have the trailer to the film that you're about to watch. What if you never heard of it and have to watch the film without knowing what you're getting yourself into. The DVDs and Blu Rays have trailers to other films but not the one you're going to watch.)

. And finally... Panty and Stocking talk about DVDs: The angels complain about having to sit though that annoying pirate DVD advert that you can't skip, stupid logos, Warning signs, the countless opening trailers and the biggest problem of all; when the DVD starts skipping.

THE END


End file.
